


can you think of any better way to choke?

by thoseseconds



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, also glory at capitol studios so prepare for a ride here, gratuitous porn tbh, handjobs, i can't believe this is a fic i wrote and it is up here for everyone to see, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseseconds/pseuds/thoseseconds
Summary: “Yeah, because you ogling at me while trying to sing those high notes is not cutting it, and they’re just waiting for you to stop.” Kyle scoffs, rolling his eyes before eyeing the camera crew setting up their equipment and lighting around them, completely oblivious as to what the two idiots by the piano are up to.





	can you think of any better way to choke?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fit of boredom, frustration and feelings over the Capitol Studios live version of 'Glory'. And also, to have a terrible, horrible excuse to just write some porn. The working title for this fic was "glory at capitol studios, more like glorious handjobs at capitol studios" and I think it describes the fic better than anything.
> 
> This has not been beta-read by anyone, so I apologize in advance for any horrible language and/or grammar mistakes you might find. I also don't know anything about music terms so I apologize for any mistakes within that field as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this fic as they are real people, and I pray to every God ever that no one ever mentions or shares this fic with them.
> 
> If you need a visual, look at [this picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/75c3c9edc5faed29471e5012dc3699ad/tumblr_oos30t93jF1u978z2o1_400.jpg).

“Stop it!”

“You stop it!”

Kyle pulls his hands back from the piano keys, his entire posture falling back as he looks at Dan with a frown. “Seriously, Daniel, stop screwing around.”

“We agreed to do this together and you just– _You’re_ the one who keeps trying to play all the parts! You only have the riff!” Dan complains, pointing towards the keys Kyle is supposed to be playing on, but apparently has forgotten.

Kyle doesn’t seem all too pleased (despite that he does remember them deciding that), but after another roll of his eyes, he pulls his left hand back altogether, opting to only using his right one. “From the top, then.”

They’re just practicing before starting the recording, and the others are still busy setting up or soundchecking themselves, so Dan and Kyle have decided to do some practicing of their own.

They finally nail the intro, Dan looking up at Kyle and smiling widely as they keep on playing, and Kyle can’t help but nudge Dan’s knee with his own underneath the piano. _“What?”_ he pushes, but can’t help but smile himself.

“Just thinking about how easily persuaded you are.” Dan replies, giving Kyle’s knee a harder nudge with his own.

Kyle stops playing and rolls his eyes, placing his hands on the back of the piano chair for leverage as he stretches his back. Dan’s eyes are on him all the time, and he’s smiling. Not a smug smile, as if he’s happy to get it his way, but a more affectionate one, as if he’s admiring Kyle. Kyle still doesn't know what he's on about.

“Can you stop undressing me with your eyes for one second?” Kyle teases, this time actually kicking Dan in the shin. Not hard, but enough to make Dan shift in his seat and look away. “That won’t look good on the video.”

Dan seems embarrassed for a moment, but quickly snaps out of it after having let himself play it out with a few tones on the piano. “They haven’t started filming yet.” he says, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly in a teasing way.

“Yeah, because you ogling at me while trying to sing those high notes is not cutting it, and they’re just waiting for you to stop.” Kyle scoffs, rolling his eyes before eyeing the camera crew setting up their equipment and lighting around them, completely oblivious as to what the two idiots by the piano are up to.

Dan gives Kyle’s knee a shove, this time with his hand, but he then leaves it there to rest. Kyle notices that Dan even makes sure to squeeze it, and he quirks an eyebrow at him. “What?” Dan says innocently, but his eyes are awake with something not so innocent, and Kyle can’t believe he’s doing this right here and right now.

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Kyle huffs, looking around the studio to make sure no one is watching Dan trying to make a move on him.

_“What?”_ Dan asks, in that obviously fake, innocent tone again, even raising his eyebrows as if to make his act even more believable. He then gives the studio a quick once-over, before slowly sliding his hand further up Kyle’s thigh. “No one’s watching.”

Kyle should tell him to stop. Dan has the tendency to lose every tiny fragment of resolve in himself when he’s got his mind set on sex, which has lead to many embarrassingly sloppy handjobs half in public before. This is new, though. This is no longer half in public, this is completely in public, in every way – even on camera, Kyle notices as a crew member zooms a camera in on them – yet Kyle can’t bring himself to tell Dan to remove his hand.

Dan watches as Kyle moves his right hand up to the piano keys again, the left sitting on the chair, clenching and unclenching in tension as Dan’s hand slowly squeezes Kyle’s inner thigh. Hell, Kyle’s even spread his legs, it’s not like he’s objecting or anything, so Dan takes that as his cue to keep going, finally pressing the heel of his hand to Kyle’s crotch. Kyle shifts underneath the pressure, and Dan glances over at him, suppressing a grin before he looks away to pretend as if his hand is definitely not feeling up his bandmate’s hardening dick.

Kyle inhales sharply, his entire body tensing up when Dan just continues slowly adding and releasing pressure to the growing bulge in Kyle’s skinny jeans. He looks over at Dan, who’s also gone back to playing a random tune on the piano (one-handed, of course), and Kyle wants to murder him because they’re not even playing anything remotely similar. Way to be subtle.

Dan feels Kyle’s cock twitching underneath the palm of his hand, and he even presses a little harder, a smile creeping onto his lips when Kyle’s eyes widen a little and he inhales sharply. So, maybe they spent a large portion of the morning naked in Dan’s bed, but it was obviously not enough for either of them, given that they’ve been here for less than an hour and Dan’s hand is already halfway into Kyle’s pants.

Kyle tries to play it cool, pretending that his microphone needs some adjusting when Dan finally begins fucking squeezing at him through the fabrics of his jeans and underwear. He squeezes hard and firm, and Kyle thanks the Lord that they’re sitting down, or else he’d be pretty much fucking Dan’s hand raw already. Dan himself has taken to looking around the studio, as if checking on how everyone is doing, completely unfazed that he’s about to make Kyle burst in his pants.

_“Stop it.”_ Kyle finally chokes out through gritted teeth, keeping his eyes off Dan, because he’s pretty sure he’ll come if he looks at those innocent blue eyes again.

“What?”

“Stop it, or I’ll come.” Kyle whispers, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as if that’s going to help him to stave off his impending orgasm.

Much to Kyle’s surprise, Dan actually stops. He even pulls his hand away altogether from the bulge in Kyle’s pants, and Kyle kind of regrets telling Dan to stop. A part of him almost wants to grab his hand and just return it to its earlier position. “I hate you.” Kyle whispers, clearing his throat as he shifts his position, willing his raging erection to go down as he settles by the piano properly again.

“You do not.” Dan says, focusing on his hands as he goes back to rehearsing the intro.

“Oh, but I do.” Kyle scoffs, following Dan’s lead and joining in with the riff.

They rehearse for a while more, and seeing as the string band seem all set up, Dan proposes that they do a soundcheck before the actual recording. Everyone agrees that it’s a good idea, and following Dan and Kyle’s lead on the piano, they start.

Halfway into the intro, Kyle has an idea. He’s still irritatingly sexually frustrated from Dan’s teasing, and he definitely feels like he should get back at him. Besides, he’s got one hand free.

_“… You make me laugh until I die, can you think of any better way to–”_

Dan cuts himself off with a gasp, but tries to play it off as him needing to clear his throat, when Kyle suddenly places his hand between his legs. It’s not even in a teasing way, but his hand is immediately there, square on his crotch, pushing down.

_“Stories told to me, and stories told to you… and did you ever feel, like they were ringing true?”_

Dan keeps his eyes on his fingers moving over the piano keys, praying that no one points out his voice having risen a few octaves higher. Kyle keeps pushing, and Dan couldn’t stop his body from reacting even if he tried. He’s way too accustomed to Kyle’s hands on him, and it always manages to wind him up in a way nothing else can, so it’s not long before he feels his dick twitching with desperation underneath Kyle’s hand. Dan closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before going into the refrain.

_“And all their words for glory, well, they always sounded empty, when we’re looking up for heaven– Looking up for–_ Kyle, for fucks sake!”

The entire room grows silent at Dan’s sudden interruption of the song, and Kyle quickly pulls his hand back, trying to put on the most innocent face he can muster up in that moment. Dan’s face is flushed, and the frown on his face shouldn’t be as attractive as it is.

“What?” Kyle asks innocently, raising his eyebrows.

“You– _fuck_ , can you– Can you _stop_ kicking me?” Dan stutters, hating himself for the bad excuse of interrupting the entire song.

Kyle almost can’t stop grinning at how ridiculously attractive Dan being so flustered is, but he eventually manages to keep up with the act, “You started it!”

“Why’d you have to interrupt–”

“Are you pair of kids done soon?” Will interrupts by the double bass, looking one-hundred percent done with Kyle and Dan’s bickering. It’s become more of a frequent thing, ever since they came out with their relationship – much to the rest of the band’s dismay – and they’ve agreed on having a zero tolerance policy for when the two lovebirds start getting too intense about their love.

“Yeah, maybe you need a break, Dan?” Kyle suggests, pointedly quirking an eyebrow at Dan, who doesn’t seem all too amused by the suggestion.

“I don’t need a bre–”

“But _I_ do.” Kyle says, gripping Dan’s arm firmly, which apparently gets the message across to Dan. He freezes, mouth open in realization, eyes wide as he stares at Kyle.

“Fine.” Dan finally mutters, giving the string band an apologetic look before he moves to stand up. “Uh– five minutes?”

“Let’s take five, everybody!” Kyle announces, standing up as well, his grip on Dan’s arm still firm as he pretty much hauls him out from the studio.

Kyle pulls him down the hall, and at first, Dan only follows obediently. “So… where are we going?” he finally asks, pulling himself out of Kyle’s grip, but they keep walking briskly.

“Bathroom.” Kyle replies curtly.

Dan shuts up after that. He knows exactly what Kyle has in mind. That look of determination on his face is one that Dan has seen many times, and it always leaves him breathless and feeling thoroughly fucked. Literally.

Finally, they make it to the bathroom, Kyle entering first. “We have to be quick, because everyone else is–” Dan starts, but is interrupted by Kyle gripping the collar of his Eraserhead t-shirt and bringing their lips together in a very much needed kiss.

“You started it, remember?” Kyle whispers when he finally pulls back a little, looking Dan closely in the eyes as he waits for him to reply, and not just stand there with his mouth hanging open in surprise. As if this came as a surprise to him.

“Yeah, but I was just–” Dan tries to explain, but Kyle grabs him by the neck and pulls him into another kiss, actually biting on his lower lip this time. Dan lets out a muffled complaint, “Look– Are you going to let me explain myself or not?”

Kyle hums, pulling back a little as he lets his fingers scrape over the nape of Dan’s neck, gently scratching at the short hair there. “I thought you said you’re a _‘private person’_ and _'not into exhibitionism’_.”

This time, it’s Dan’s turn to roll his eyes and shut Kyle up with a kiss, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. “I was just fucking around.” he mumbles against Kyle’s lips, not even pulling away entirely when he speaks. “You’re the one who kept hogging the entire piano, so you kind of started it from the beginning.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess.” Kyle mumbles, sinking into another kiss, and this time, Dan doesn’t try to say anything else. They both melt into the kiss, Kyle’s finger slipping into the longer portion of Dan’s hair, while the pads of Dan’s fingers scratch Kyle’s beard in the way he know Kyle just loves.

Kyle steps closer to Dan, his free hand settling on the small of his back to keep him near. They know they only have a few minutes more, so the slow kisses quickly start growing more desperate, more firm, and before they even know it, they’re stumbling into one of the bathroom stalls. Dan almost falls ass first into the toilet, but thanks to Kyle’s firm hold on his back, he regains his balance, and instead has the opportunity to push Kyle up against the stall door.

Their lips meet in another series of sloppy kisses, and Dan’s hand is no longer on Kyle’s face, but down between the two of them, working with unbuckling his belt. He lets out a soft curse word in an exhale against Kyle’s lips, needing to pull back to see what he’s doing. Kyle takes that as his opportunity to get his own hands on Dan’s belt, fumbling slightly to get it undone as well.

“You know what I love most about 'Glory’?” Kyle breathes, grunting slightly when he gives Dan’s belt a hard tug to separate it from the loop. “Those fucking high notes.”

“Yeah?” Dan pants, having finally gotten to undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of Kyle’s pants. “No wonder you have trouble keeping it in your pants while I’m at it.”

“Sod off, Daniel.” Kyle scoffs jokingly, practically ripping up the zipper of Dan’s pants, just for good measure.

Dan only laughs a little, capturing Kyle’s lower lip between his own when they simultaneously get their hand down each other’s boxers, synced moans melting into their kiss. They’re still vaguely aware of the fact that they have a whole studio full of people waiting for them to come back, so it’s all a bit of a quick mess, but amazing nevertheless.

They do their best to sync their hands as they jerk each other off, but their fists end up bumping together so much that Kyle can’t help but laugh against Dan’s lips. Dan himself is busy letting out the most gorgeous, breathless moans, his lips only quirking up slightly when Kyle starts laughing.

Kyle loves that about Dan. How he gets completely soaked up in the moment, how he just can’t stay quiet or be subtle about how good he’s feeling (which is why exhibitionism definitely shouldn’t be his thing), and Kyle can’t get enough of it. He tightens his grip around Dan’s cock in his hand, jerking him off faster, and within seconds, Dan’s head has dropped down to Kyle’s shoulder.

Dan is almost embarrassed by the breathy curses escaping his mouth against Kyle’s shoulder, and he can barely focus on what his own hand is doing around Kyle’s dick, due to how light-headed he’s feeling. His heart is beating hard in his chest, and he fucking can’t believe how capable Kyle is with his hands. With the most pathetic sob of Kyle’s name, he comes, and Kyle strokes him through it slowly and firmly.

Normally, Dan turns into a tired pile of goo after coming, and Kyle is ready to support him for when he’s slumping forward, but this time, Dan doesn’t. He places one hand on the stall door beside Kyle’s head, and even manages to raise his head from Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle opens his mouth to ask him if he’s okay, but doesn’t have time to before Dan kisses him, and he can’t do much but kiss him back.

They’ve probably been here for a good fifteen minutes already, but Dan is intent on making Kyle feel good as well, no matter how long it will take him. He pulls back from Kyle’s lips for a moment to spit into his hand, before wrapping his hand around his cock again. Kyle expects him to start slow, but Dan is eager to get Kyle weak in the knees the same way he got, so he just begins jerking him off hard and fast.

Sometimes Kyle feels bad about not being as vocal and obvious about how good he is feeling as Dan is, but Dan always seems happy with himself when he gets Kyle panting and gasping for air. He lets out a series of low curse words when Dan gives his hand a twist, thumbing over the top of Kyle’s cock in a way that makes his hips twitch forward. Dan recognizes the soft curses as Kyle’s warning that he’s getting close, so he repeats the action, rubbing and twisting his fist, until Kyle’s hips give an almost violent buck forward as he falls over the edge, coming inside Dan’s closed fist.

With that, Dan allows himself to slump forward, trapping Kyle between himself and the stall door. They stay like that, bodies heaving with them trying to catch their breaths as they gradually come down from their high; messy, sticky and sweaty. Exactly the way they like it, until Kyle lets out a breathless chuckle, as if to announce that he’s had enough of catching his breath now. Dan takes that as his cue to pull away, eyes half-lidded and the most stupid smile on his face as he looks at Kyle.

“Get a grip, mate, you’ve got some singing to do.” Kyle says jokingly, pushing at Dan’s chest a little. Dan obediently steps aside, letting Kyle move over to the toilet paper holder to grab some paper to clean up with.

Dan watches, that fucking smile plastered on his face, while Kyle wipes himself and his hands clean. Surprisingly, he didn’t get anything on his pants or shirt, and Dan seems alright too – apart from his hand, which Kyle reaches out for and cleans with a grimace on his face. “You’re amazing.” Dan comments as he watches Kyle wiping his come off Dan’s fingers.

“That’s not what you said–” Kyle says, pausing to check the time on the watch on Dan’s wrist, “twenty minutes ago.”

Dan huffs out a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around Kyle’s waist and pulling him into an affectionate embrace. Kyle reciprocates, hugging Dan close for a moment, before he eventually decides that they can’t keep the others waiting.

“C'mon, we have to get back.” Kyle says, zipping up his own pants and making sure he looks decent, before waiting for Dan to do the same.

After giving each other a thorough check, they agree that it’s not that obvious that they’ve just given each other sloppy handjobs in the bathroom, and Kyle gives Dan a pat on the back before they head back towards the studio.

“Glad that you two could bother to show up.” Woody comments playfully (nevertheless with a hint of bitterness) when Dan and Kyle enter the studio again, doing their best to refrain from ducking their heads in shame.

They settle by the piano again, and Dan clears his throat before speaking up, “Let’s just get on with it. I bet we’ve had enough time to, uh… to prepare.”

Everyone agrees that it’s a good idea, and they can’t really blame them, for having to wait for almost thirty minutes. Dan and Kyle put on their headphones and give their microphones a last adjustment, sharing a small smile just between the two of them, before finally letting themselves get lost in the intro of 'Glory’.

_“Deep in the corner of the night, we were lying in the middle of the road…”_


End file.
